


Trust Is Genetic

by mielipieli



Series: DickWally week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Cass trusts Wally and Bart trusts Dick because they know how much Dick and Wally trust each other.





	Trust Is Genetic

“Hey, Cass! Dick’s still at work!”, Wally called to the head poking out of the hallway. He was cutting vegetables for a pasta dish and Cass would come to him if she needed anything.

 

“Hello, Wally.” Cass was making her way over to Wally. “Not looking… for Dick. I need your… help.”   
  


Wally’s eyebrows shot up. Tim had come to him for help a couple of times, Damian exactly once. Tim still wasn’t sure how the latter had happened. Cass, though. Wally had only met her when Bruce had adopted her. She’d already been Batgirl for years at that point but somehow their paths had never crossed before. Now - in the last month or so since her return from Hong Kong - she had come over quite often. She would have dinner with them, patrol with Dick, maybe even stay the night when it was getting late. 

 

“Dick…”, she searched for the right word for a while before making a frustrated ASL sign. 

 

Wally’s ASL was rusty but he was pretty sure it meant: “He trusts me?”

 

“You know ASL?”, Cass asked in surprise.

 

“I took some classes a few years back.” When Cass got adopted, to be precise. When he found out, she would resort to ASL when she was struggling with English.

 

Cass nodded: “Dick trusts you… with all his heart.”

 

Wally knew that of course. Dick had never hesitated to take a leap of faith when Wally was there to catch him. But... something about the way Cass said it or maybe the way he knew she read it in Dick’s body language, made trust almost a tangible concept. It was an amazing and exhilarating feeling, knowing that someone other than family loved you unconditionally. It was a bit scary.

 

Cass smiled at him and like always he felt like she was seeing right into his brain. 

 

“So, what was it that you wanted help with?”

* * *

“Impulse, you need to let go!”, Dick yelled to Bart who was barely hanging onto a crane.

 

Bart looked down at the violent waves thrashing against container ships and yelled back: “I can’t!” His voice cracked. 

 

“The crane is going to collapse! I can’t get a line there! If you jump, I can catch you and swing to the next one!”

 

“I… I don’t want to let go!” 

 

Of course you don’t, Dick thought.

 

“Do you trust me?!”

 

“I met you an hour ago!”

 

“Do you trust Robin?!”

 

“He never asked me to fall to my death!”, Bart protested.

 

“Do you trust Wally?!”

 

“I guess!”

 

“Then trust his judgement of me!”

 

The crane creaked loudly. Bart gave a scared yelp in response.

 

“Fine!”

 

“Three! Two! One!”, Dick yelled and they both jumped at the same time. 

 

As soon as they landed on the crane behind the one Bart had been hanging one. Bart was panting, his eyes wide.

 

“We did it”, he whispered. “I’m not dead.”

 

“You’re very not dead”, Dick agreed and let his head fall between his legs. 

* * *

“Wow”, Wally said suddenly pulling Dick from the edge of sleep.

 

Dick groaned.

 

“Dick, I trust you with my life.”

 

“Wally, that’s very sweet but I really just want to sleep”, Dick said without opening his eyes.   
  


Wally made an unhappy sound: “You don’t understand.”   
  


“Actually, I think I do.”   
  


“Dick, if I had to choose someone who would decide whether I should live or die, I’d choose you!”

 

“I love you, too, Wally.”

 

“Dick, I don’t think I can put into words how much I love you.”

 

“Wally, I have to get up in four hours. Could we please do this at breakfast?”

 

“Why are you so mean?”

 

“For the record, I would choose you as well. Now sleep.”

 

Wally sighed happily and turned around so his back was facing Dick. Dick laughed as silently as possible and turned around as well.


End file.
